Wont take it
by drreidsbabe
Summary: She thought she was the only girl for him. But that wasnt the truth.  Matthew Gray Gubler.


**Wont Take it!**

Marie slammed the door to the flat and ran up the stairs. She fell onto her bed and started crying.

He had done it again, after all the promises he had said to her, and she saw him with her. It wouldnt have been so bad if it was some random girl, but it wasnt, it was her bestfriend.

Marie sat up and looked around the cold dark room, he still hadnt come home, then again why would he.

Marie was a lovely girl, she was 19, and had a boyfriend, his name was Matthew. He was older than marie was, but that didnt seem to matter to them both, matthew was 25. Marie meet matthew just after her 19th birthday.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Marie walked into the place where she worked parttime, she was late as her bus didnt turn up on time, as soon has she got there, some people came in. Marie took no notice and started her work.

" Marie". Her boss said.

"Yes, could you take these people to the room, please, as some one is waiting for them". She said.

"Ok". Marie said.

"Follow me". Marie said as she walked on in front of them with them all walking behind her. One of them kept looking at her from behind, he seemed to smile everytime.

"Here you go, im sure who ever your meeting will be along in a minute". Marie said, not even bothering about who they was. She smiled at them all and closed the door behind her.

"My god did you see the arse and them legs". One said.

"Please guys, she might only be about 15 or 16". Another said.

"What with legs like that, i dont think so". Another one said.

They all sat around the table and talked waiting for there managment to turn up. They must have waited ages, as finerly he turned up.

"Where have you been"? One said.

"Just outside talking to the young girl". The person said.

"Shes nice or what"? One said.

" Matthew please". Aj said.

"Sorry i was only saying, i wouldnt mind her". Matthew said.

"Oh really". "Wait one minute". The person said leaving the room.

"What is he doing"? Another one said.

"I dont know". Matthew said, trying to look to where the person was, he could see him talking to the girl, she just gave him a weird look and walked off.

The person soon came back into the room and looked at matthew, but never said a word to him.

"Ok lets get talking about the next few episodes of criminal minds. He said.

They all looked at each and then back at him, after a while he stopped talking, as marie walked into the room.

"Guys". "You remember the young girl, from earlier"? He sad.

"Yes, hi". Sherma said, looking a bit weird, as he even didnt know what Andrew had said to her.

" marie will be helping us out for a few weeks, say hi to the everyone". Andrew said.

"Hi guys, dont worry i know your names". Marie said, looking right at matthew and smiling, he couldnt help but smile right back at her. Marie looked at Andrew and sat down. Making matthew look at her even more.

As the day came to an end, both marie and the guys seemed to have hit it off, but she couldnt stop herself from finding matthew very very sexy. She knew he knew this and played on it in front of her, but she didnt care.

Marie left the place round about 1am in the morning, she started to walk out from where she was and looking for a taxi to take her back to where she was staying. A car soon pulled up next to her, she stop and looked as the window went down and she saw matthew sat there.

"Hi". Matthew said.

"Hello, shouldnt you be in bed"? Marie said.

"Maybe, do you want a ride back to the hotel? Matthew said.

"Oh really". Marie said.

"Yes". Matthew said.

"Well that depends on what you mean by a ride". Marie said looking right at him, she laughed and took her bag off her shoulder and opened the door, she got in and looked at him.

"Ok im ready". Marie said. Matthew just laughed and pulled off, marie sat back and looked at him.

"Ok what hotel u staying at? Matthew said.

"Just around the corner". Marie said, as she told matthew what hotel it was and so on.

"So will i see you again"? Matthew said.

"Im sure you will, as im with you guys until Andrew says so".Marie said as she searched for a pen and paper, she wrote something down on it and handed it to matthew.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and got out of the car, she ran inside as it started to rain. Matthew watched her disappear in the hotel and opened the piece of paper.

**Ring me or text if you like my number is 0779349341. Love marie**

Matthew smiled and took out his phone, he put the number in it and soon drove off back to the to where the set of criminal minds.

Marie went in to the living room and smiled. All she could think about was how sexy he was.

**~ End Of Flashback~**

Marie wiped the tears away as she remembered that day, she looked outside, it was dark, marie slowly got off her bed and went over to her draws and sat down, she opened the draw, and took out this box, she opened it up.

**~~FlashBack~~**

Marie sat waiting outside her house, matthew had texted her the morning after he brought her home. He was coming to pick her up, she had got herself some nice clothes on, as she didnt know whether or not Andrew had sent him or if he was taking her somewhere. Marie was brought out of her daydream world, by the sound of a car pulling up.

"Hi matthew". Marie said opening the door and getting into the car.

"Morning, so sleep well"? Matthew said.

"Yes very well". Matthew said.

"So what is going on"? "Are you picking me up because Andrew has asked you to, or something else"? Marie said giving him a look.

"No, we have a few hours off, so i thought maybe me and you could do something, and then you can come in with us"? Matthew said. Looking at marie, who just sat there looking at him.

"O...k". Marie said, looking out of the car window, she lend forward and put the radio on, matthew watched her, but still kept his eyes on the road.

"So matthew, where are you taking me"? Marie said.

"Erm, where ever you like"? Matthew said.

"Well, i cant be arsed to walk around the shops etc, maybe we could go to the park or something". Marie said.

"Ok, sounds good". Matthew said, turning a corner to where he was staying while filming.

About 10 minutes later matthew pulled up outside a big place where they were staying.

"Very nice, im taking it, the others are here"? Marie said.

"Yes, im sure they want mind you being inside". Matthew said. Marie walked up to theplace as matthew opened the door and let her in, he closed it and watched marie . Just then there was footsteps, marie was now in the living room.

" Matthew where you been"? Aj said, then she saw marie stood there, her mouth hit the floor, but she managed not to let her notice. Marie turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi, there". Marie said.

"Hello". Aj said, looking at matthew, then she pulled him out of the room.

"What is going on"? Aj said, just as sherma and paget came down the stairs.

"What's going on"? Paget said.

"You will never guess who is in are living room". Aj said. Both looked in and at marie who was standing there.

"Wow" Paget said. Matthew just laughed and went back into the living room.

"Are you all ok, you looked well erm". Marie said just looking at them.

"Yes we are fine, we will leave you both to it". Paget said dragging both Aj and sherma back upstairs.

"So now im here what we going to do"? Marie said looking at matthew licking her lips.

Matthew started walking upstairs as marie followed, he let her into his room, closing the door and locking it behind them both. Marie turned to him, and walked closer to him, she put his hands onto his chest and moved them up and down, as she pressed her body against him.

Matthew suddenly kissed her, as he picked her up, she wrap her legs around him as he walked them both over to the bed and layed her down on it, still kissing her. He was between her legs, as marie kicked her shoes off and moved her foot and ran it over his arse thru his jeans. Matthew moved his hand between her legs, as he pushed her thoung a side and started to rub her clit, marking her moan as he did so.

Marie broke the kiss and moaned out louder, as matthew pushed a finger gently inside of her, speeding up a bit as he knew she was liking it. Marie closed her eyes as matthew added another finger, marking her moan even louder.

"Oh god matthew". Marie said, as she felt herself starting to tighten around his fingers, he watched her face as she came, and pulled his fingers out, putting them into his mouth as he licked them.

"Mmmm nice". Matthew said. Marie just layed there breathing.

She looked at him and smiled, as he kissed her again. Marie started to un do his belt, and pulling of his top, matthew helped her, as he started to remove marie 's clothes as well.

Matthew kissed her all over again, marie ran her hands thru his hair as he started kissing down her chest, she let out a moan as he did this. Marie just layed there as matthew kissed her body all over, he soon came back up to her face and kissed her lips, marie moved her hand between them and took hold of his cock, she was a bit suprise on how big he felt. She slowly moved her hand up and down on it. She could here matthew moaning into her mouth, she moved it a bit, and rubbed her opening with it. Matthew opened his eyes, and looked at her, he kept eye contact as he pushed himself into her, marie rubbed his back and then his arse, and he started moving in and out of her. God her body was on fire, he knew how to move to get her moaning.

"**OH OH" **marie said as matthew kept going, getting faster and harder by the second, her body was even more on fire as she moved with him moving her hips up to meet him.

God he was buried deep inside her, and see wanted to keep it that way for as long has possible. Then she started to feel it, she was coming hard and faster, matthew sense this and speeded up everymore, marie was now digging her nails into his back. Her walls closed around him.

**"OH GOOOOD". **Marie screamed as she gave in and came, matthew lost control and came just as she did, sending all he had inside of her. Marie closed her eyes layed there matthew looked up and smiled, as he kissed her. He removed himself from her and she cuddled into him.

"You know i dont normally do that". Marie said.

"Nor do i, but i couldnt help it". Matthew said.

"It was really nice". Marie said as she cuddled into him even more,laying her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Matthew kissed the top of her head and went to sleep as well.

**~End Of Flashback~ **

Marie just smiled as that was the first time she had ever had sex with someone, which matthew didnt know about. That was when things had just started between them.

Marie heard the door close down stairs, she just didnt bother to move. She just sat there looking into the mirror, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Matthew stood outside the bedroom door and slowly opened it.

" Marie". Matthew said as he went in and saw her sat there.

"Please marie listen to me"? Matthew said.

Marie turned and looked at him, he saw that she had been crying, there was hate in her eyes.

**"Listen to you, ive done enough of listening**". Marie said. Sounding very upset and pissed off.

"She meant nothing". Matthew said.

"**Really**, how many times matthew"? Marie said getting up and walking pasted him, he took hold of her arm and pulled her around.

"I love you". Matthew said. Marie just looked at him.

**~FlashBack~**

Marie sat there on the bed waiting for matthew,he was late back and she couldnt get hold of him. Marie and matthew had been together about 6 months now, but things werent perfect between them, lately she had been noticing somethings. Like matthew would hang up the phone suddenly, and would be getting some texts come thru, but he would just tell her it was from his sister or something.

The others were home, but still no sign of matthew, she had asked them if there was something going on, but they was in the dark just like marie was. She looked at the time again and then at Aj.

"Im sure he will be home in a minute". Aj said.

"Didnt he tell you were he was going"? Marie said.

"No". Paget said.

Marie put her head down and left the kitchen, she went back upstairs and layed down on the bed.

She knew he was up to something but what, she didnt know. All she could do was trust him, after all they had been together 6 months now. As the time ticked on,marie must have sent him about 100 messages, but still not a reply. She felt like crying.

She must have fallen a sleep, as she woke up with matthew next to her.

"**WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" **Marie shouted at him as she got off the bed.

"Please marie dont shout". Matthew said.

**"DONT SHOUT, I WILL GIVE YOU DONT FUCKING SHOUT". **Marie said. Matthew looked at her.

**"IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, IVE TEXTED YOU AND PHONED YOU GOD KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES". "SO WHO WAS SHE? ** Marie shouted, she just looked at him and walked over to the draws.

"No, one marie". "I havent been with anyone". Matthew said. Marie turned to him and crossed her arms.

**"Then explain". ** Marie said.

"I went shopping". Matthew said.

"Oh really, what for"? Marie said.

"This". Matthew said, as he took something out of his back pocket and opened it in front of marie.

She looked at it and then at matthew.

"Its beautiful". Marie said.

Matthew took it out of the box and took hold of marie's hand. He looked at her and he placed it onto her finger.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked up at matthew.

"I love you marie". Matthew said, she started to cry as he pulled her into him. marie cuddled him, he smiled to himself as she pulled away.

"Im sorry, i shouted, i just thought". "Im sorry". "I love you too". Marie said kissing him.

"Im sorry, i should have answered your texts etc". Matthew said. Marie smiled at him.

"We are alright arent we"? Marie said.

"We are fine, you have to believe me when i say there is no one else but you".Matthew said.

"I know". "And im sorry" Marie said.

As she walked away and took her clothes off, she soon got into bed and looked at matthew, it was late, so matthew did the same and layed beside her. Marie watched him until she fell a sleep. Half way thru the night she felt someone moving alot in the bed, but when she woke up there was no one there, she sat up and put the side light on, and saw the bedroom door being closed. She sat there for a few minutes, before getting out of bed and opening the door, she looked out onto the landing but matthew wasnt there. She closed the door and went back into bed.

**~~End Of Flashback~~**

"So matthew you love me, well i remember when you gave me this ring, that night you told me you loved me, and then a few hours later you was sneaking out of the house". Marie said.

"I went down stairs to get a drink". Matthew said.

"Bullshit, your nothing but a lieing bastard". Marie said picking up something and throwing it at him, it missed him and hit the wall.

Everyone stop what they was doing down stairs and looked at each other.

"Maybe someone should go up there". Aj said.

"There is no way im going up there, marie as court him out and now she is just getting started". Paget said looking at them all.

"Hell, im staying down here, he did it". Sherma said. All of them just sat back down and carried on talking.

"Babe please calm down". Matthew said.

**"Tell me matthew was all this a lie"?** Marie said.

Looking right at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Was what a lie"? Matthew said.

**"ARE FUCKING RELATIONSHIP**". Marie shouted, getting even more pissed off.

"No". Matthew said.

"Then why"? Marie said, sitting on the bed.

**~~FlashBack~~**

Marie never really spoke about that night, but that didnt stop marie from wondering again, and she had court him sneaking out during the night. But she didnt have the engery to question him about it, as he had told her it wasnt nothing to worry about. But now she was starting to not believe him.

Marie was walking along the path as she was going shopping for something nice for matthew. She couldnt seemed to find a thing. Marie bump into someone.

" Marie"? She said.

" Kirsty". Marie said looking at her.

"Wow girl how have you been, how is that man of yours"? Kirsty said.

"Oh hes fine we both are". Marie said.

Kirsty smiled at her as the two girls got talking again.

Kirsty was marie's bestfriend, she had gone away to college, but both girls kept in touch, but since marie and matthew got together, they only seemed to text each other every other week. But she was still marie 's bestmate. The girls went and spent the day together.

"Are you sure they want mind"? Kirsty said as marie showed kirsty where they were staying.

"Of course not". Marie said.

**"Guys are you here**"? Marie said.

"We are". Paget said. Standing there rubbing her ear.

"Oh sorry Paget". Marie said.

"Everyone this is my best mate kirsty, shes back from college, hope you dont mind me bringing her here". Marie said.

"No of course not". Aj said as matthew walked in and gave marie a quick kiss. He stop and looked at her and then at the girl next to her.

" Kirsty this is matthew". Marie said smiling as she showed her bestmate her boyfriend. Kirsty smiled at him and went and sat down, there was something wrong, but marie didnt pick up on it. She just went into the kitchen and got herself a drink.

"Babe, so what did you get today"? Matthew said.

"Erm clothes, underwear etc". " Matthew, is everything ok"? Marie said.

"Yes why"? Matthew said.

"Well its just, when you meet kirsty you went really quite". Marie said.

"Sorry". Matthew said.

Marie kissed him and then picked up the drinks and went back into the living room. Matthew stood there and ran his hands thru his head. He was starting to get uncomforable, this was getting to close. He was just so glad that marie didnt have a clue and she seemed to believe his lies.

That night, marie and matthew made love in his room, but somehow matthew wasnt really with it, and she didnt notice. When she was a sleep, once again he left the room. Marie didnt wake up, she stayed a sleep.

Kirsty was down stairs in the kicthen, she jump when she saw him standing there.

"You didnt tell me you knew her"? Matthew said.

"Well you didnt tell you had a girlfriend and that she was it". Kirsty said.

"She cant know". Matthew said.

"She won't, im good at keeping secrets". Kirsty said as she walked towards him and kissed him.

"Meet me tomorrow night ok"? Kirsty said. Matthew nodded and she left him there.

He crept back upstairs and got back into bed.

"Mmmm matthew are you ok"? Marie said.

"Yes, go back to sleep". Matthew said, settleing back down into bed.

As the weeks went on marie and matthew hardly spent anytime together, he was always busy, and marie was working, but she did try and find sometime to be with him, but it was never a right night as he kept saying there was extra filming that needed to be done and that was going to be busy.

That day marie had enough and went looking for matthew.

**~ End of Flashback~**

She looked at matthew, standing in a dark room, but she could see him.

"You and her had been going on for ages"? Marie said.

"Thats why you was so uncomforable around her the first time, that you meet her! Marie said.

Looking at him once again. She had stopped crying and was now very angry. Matthew didnt say a word, he just sat down next to her. But she moved away from him.

Down stairs, they were still listening.

"Shouting as stopped". Aj said.

"But for how long?". Paget said.

"I dont know". Sherma said.

**~ Flashback~ **

She kept trying his phone, but it just went to answer phone, and the texts she kept sending him, wasnt going thru. She walked into the place where she worked.

" Marie what are you doing here"? Her boss said.

"You havent seen matthew have you"? Marie said.

"No why, whats wrong"? She said.

"I have, he was in here about 4 hours ago". Someone said, marie looked at him.

"What hotel room is he"? Marie said. Looking right at the person.

"233". She said.

Marie took off, up the stairs and ran until she was outside the room, her boss had court up with her.

**"Give me the key**". Marie said, She handed it to her and marie opened the door with it. She looked in and then pushed it right open. The noise made them both jump up. Marie stood there looking at matthew and then at kirsty, tears rolling down her cheeks. Matthew jump out of bed and was running around throwing his clothes on. Marie step back as the door closed, she looked at her boss and took off.

Matthew just stood there and looked at kirsty.

"Ive got to go after her". Matthew said as he grap his things and left the hotel room. Marie ran thru the streets, not looking back. She made it back to the house and went straight up stairs.

**~ End of Flashback~ **

It had been 7 hours since marie, had court matthew with kirsty. In them hours she had cryed, screamed and smashed something against the wall.

"**Your a fucking liar and i hate you". "I never want to see you again". **Marie said as she got some bags out of the cupboard and started to pack them. Matthew didnt see what she was doing at first, but then he looked and stood up.

"Please marie, dont leave me"? Matthew said.

**"Im not taking this matthew, you have lied and cheated on me ever since we got together". "And now its your turn to feel some pain"**. Marie said. Not even looking at him, this time, she took everything that belonged to her and put it into the bags. She picked them up and walked out of the room.

" Marie". Matthew said as he went after her. Marie went down stairs. They were all in the living room, they looked up.

"Please dont do this". Matthew said as they saw marie put her bags down into front of the front door, they all just looked at each other.

**"Fuck off matthew". "You dont have a say in what i can do and what i cant do no more". **Marie said pushing past him. She picked up the house phone and called a taxi.

She looked at him, once she had finished.

"Whats going on"? Aj said.

"Im going, me and matthew are over". Marie said.

"Oh". Paget said not sounding to suprised. They all knew as matthew had texted them and told them, they had filled everyone else in on what was going on between the pair even the people on set knew.

"Ya oh". "You see, it seems this so called relationship has been going on since we got together". Marie said looking at them all.

"Im believing known of you knew"? Marie said.

"No we didnt". Paget said.

**"Your an arsehole matthew, and i never want to see you again**". Marie said as she pushed him out of the way, she wasnt very tall, but she was strong. The taxi pulled up and marie went to get her bags, Aj stood up and went over to her.

"Cancel him and i will take you". Aj said.

"I couldnt ask that of you". Marie said. Aj opened the front door and went and spoke to the driver, she came back and looked at her.

"So where you heading"? Aj said as she picked up her keys.

"To the hotel i work in". "Thats until i can find another place to live". Marie said.

"No your not". "I have place you can stay". AJ said.

"I couldnt". Marie said. Aj got on the phone and was talking to someone.

"All sorted". Aj said

"Ready"? AJ said.

"Yes, but you sure its ok"? Marie said.

"Yes it is ok". Aj said

Marie picked up her bags and her and Aj headed to the car. She didnt even look back, she left matthew standing there.

Once in the car marie never said a word she just kept looking out of the window

Time went on and marie had arrived at the place she was going to be staying at. The place was lovely and there wasnt anyone around. It was just what she needed to have to get over what had happen.

Downstairs, Aj and someone was talking. She had told this person bits about what had happened and that she just needed time.

"Dont worry about her Aj, i will look after her". The women said.

"I know, i feel so sorry for her". Aj said. She looked at the time and left the house.

Since that day marie stayed at the place Aj had taken her to. She only saw Aj when she came to the house. But every so often Aj did try and bring matthews name up, but marie just wouldnt talk about him. Marie was still hurting. Her phone kept going off every day, but marie didnt answer any of matthew's texts.

8 months had passed. And somehow marie managed to move on with her life. But it took some doing.

She didnt think about the hurt and pain that kirsty and matthew had put her with matthew, as he was the one who lied and cheated.

The show had got bigger and bigger and so did matthew. He was asked a few questions about his private life. But no one had knew just what he had done to the girl he had claimed to love and wanted to marry. Marie never spoke of matthew, but people talked about how wonderful he was marie just sat there knowing the truth.

She was stronger now,and wasnt going to let herself get hurt once again.

She wasnt going to be cheated on and take it laying down, which she had proved to them all.

**~~~~The End~~~~**


End file.
